FROZEN HEARTS AND BROKEN WANDS: a story by captainbloodwolf69
by SabrinaOfWoodsBeyond
Summary: Modern AU. 13 year old Hort's self-insert Harry Potter fanfic, starring his OC, Bort Potter, Bort's best friend, Mavan, and Bort's true love, Lophie. It's bad, guys. Like, really really bad. I feel bad for writing this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: This is my original story about harry Potter's son Bort Potter and his aventures at Hogwarts. If ur a prep or a jock then TURN BACK NOW because this story is rated PG-13 and will have mature themes and CURSING, so if u cant handle that dont read it! Huge thanx to my friend Xxx_darkfire666_xxX for reading this and making shure it was good! also I dont own harry potter

Bort Potter woke up in his pirate themed bed in the griffindoor common room. For a second he wondered were he was but then he rememberd: 2day was the first day of his 6 year at Hogwarts! he got out of bed and bolted into the miiror to get ready. Bort was 16 years old and a goth, with spiky black hair, peircing blu eyes that looked like a crack of lihgtning and a bolt of frost at the same time, and sharp teeth. His teeth were shark because he had a terrible secret….when he was a baby his dads friend Remus Lupijn bit him and he turned into A WEREWOLF! only becuase his dad waas the man who lived he coudl turn into one whenever he wanted and not just when the moon was there. BUt it was a secret so no one knew about it except for his dad Harry and Lupin. Bort had rippling mussles and a really handsome face, infact people said he looked just like Captain Hook except young and Hot. (AN: PETER PAN RULES but ONLY thePIRATE STUFF, peter and wendy and the lost boys are stupid so if you like them get out!1) Today he put on a sleeveless black shirt and pants made of leather with a long baddass pirate coat plus his griffindoor scarf. He went outside to go to breakfast.

On his way to breakfest Bort ran into his best friend Mavan. (AN: darkfire this is u!) Mavan was also a goth and had long black hair and red eyes like dried blood. He was in slitherin but he and Bort were still friens because goths are cool and don;t fucking care about what oter people think.

"After classes today we should practice quiddich" Mavan said. Bort noded because he was the captain of th quidich team for griffindoor and also the seeker. Bort and Mavan got some food from the buffay and sat down at the same table. A preppy girifindoor boy stated to yell at Mavan for sititng at the wrong table, but Bort and Mavan hissed at him and he ran away. "Oh crap i forgot to get a cinnamin bun" Bort said and stood up to go get 1. But someone bumped into him and he droped his tray.

"Shit, my brekfast is ruined!" Bort roared.

"U should have ben watching were u were going!" said a voice.

Bort looked up and got redy to yell at the person who bumped into him but stoped…..becaus it was the most beautiful girl hed ever seen!

AN: Thans for reading! Please leave a review with ur thoughts! Remember constructive criticizm ONLY


	2. Chaptr 2

Chaptr 2

AN: Fangz again 2 Xxx_darkfire666_xxX for readin this and helping with thr story! GUYS WHAT DID I SAY IN THE FIRST AN? I SAID CONSTUCTIVE REVEWS ONLY AND TO NUT READ UF UR A PREP AND CANT HANDLE CUSSING BUT THER WERE STILL SOME PREEPS IN THE COMENTD COMPLANING ABOUT THE FIC. IM NOT MAD JUST DOTN DO IT AGAIN! Anyway thanks 2 all the cool ppl 4 the good coments, u rock!

Bort stared at the girl he smashed into. She was medioum height, with beautiful golden vlond locks that gently ripled down to her mid back and a sparkly slitherin scarf wrapped fashoinably around her neck. Her eyshadow was sparkly and pink (but not in a preppy way) and matched her lipgloss. Her perfume smelled really good, like cupcakes (Bort didnt know what ti was called becuse he was really manly and had better things to do than smel purfume all day). Her boobs were probably nice too but Bort didnt stare at them beacuase he was a gentlmen who didnt care abut that stuff, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE. Her stunning emrald orbs were blazing angrily at him.

"Im really sorry. I didnt mean to crash into u" Bort said, feeling bad abot yelling at her.

"Your just lucky nothing spilled on my cloak. Then youd really be dead" the cute girl huffed.

"Im Bort. Bort Potter. Whats your name" Bort asked dashingly.

"Im Lophie" the girl said "and im going to be late for class!" With that Lophie ran off with Bort staring longeingly after her.

"Did u get a cinamin bun? MAvan asked wen Bort got back to the table. "Wait wheres the rest of your breakfast?"

"Mavan, I think I jsut met the lovfe of my life!" Bart said exidedly.

"Relay wats his name?" mavan asked accidentaly.

"EW MAVAN GROSS ITS NOT A GUY ITS OVIOUSLY A GIRL. I'M NOT FUCKING GAY I DON'T LIKE GUYS."

"Sorry Hort it was just an acident I meant whats her name god ur so overdramatic sometimes" Mavan rolled his blood Red eyes at Borcht.

Bort squintd at Mavan, he didnt know if Mavan was telling teh truth or nt\o because sometims mavan liked to troll Bort but bord decided to forgiv him becouse he waz th e biggger man. "Anyway her names Lopgie and shes blond and wears pink but i don't think shes a prep. Shes really cool."

Mavan wrinkled jis nose. "If you say so" Mavan only liked goff girls and usualy bOrt did to but even if Lophie turned out 2 be a prep he would make a nexeption for her cuz he could tell she had a beutiful sole.

"Do u wanna go practise quiddich now?" Mavan asked holdin up his broo,m.

"YEAH" BOrht said as he stode powrfully out of the dining hall.

AN: Thanks for reding! Nd remember ONLY REVIEW IF UR A) NOT A PREP AND B) HAV CONSTRUXTIVE CRITIISZIM. THE STRAY IS GONA GET A LOT DAKER FOR M NOW ON SO DITN SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU!


	3. Chatper 3

AN: PREPZ PLEASE STOP INGORING TEAUTHOR'S NOTES! ppl keep sayin tHey r giving constructuive crticism but THEY ARNET if u actully READ TEM they r ONLEY sayin bad stuf abt the stroy and NOTHING GOOD! ALSO bork got mad in the last ch9pter cuz amavan sed he was gay wehn he wasnt but they wERE JOKING. Obviusly bort isnt gay he doesnt act gay at all thats why he got mad. If u cant understand tat then mabye the story is too mature for u nd u sould LEAVE. BOERT IS NUT SHALOW, HE JSUT NEW LOPHIE WAS PERFECCT FOR HIM BECUZ IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGT AND HE SAW INTO HER SOLE ADN SAW SHE WAS COOL N NOT A PREP! ALSO DAKFIRE IS GRATE AT HELPING WIT DA STORY AND HE RELAY LIKES IT SO SHUT UP ThANKS DARKFIRE FOR THE HELP! thanks gotic peeps for thr good revwes and enjoy!

Bort and Mavan walked hotly out to the qudich patch. A Bolt of litening crashed in the sky above them and it started raining. A bunch of huffelpuffs ran inside becuz they were scared, but Bort and Mavan were so good at flying that they could just dofge the litening if it got near them. They watched the huffelpuffs flee in teror. "Ah just the way i like it" Mavan said as he took off on hsi broomstick.

Bort got unto his custom broomstick, whcih was realy cool and made of anchent wood from a ghost pirate ship. It was black as midnight and had real;ly cool blue litening bilts on the side, wich wuz ironic cause it was liteninging outside now. He got it from his dad who was a pirate after he saved the world from vlodemort and gvae it to him when he got acepted to Hogwarts. Bot looked contprmplativly into the distnce. he culdnt stop thinkin about Lophe. He wonderered if She thouht quiditch players were hot like he did.

"BORT EHAT THE FUCK IS TAKNEING YOU SO LONG" MAvan yelled form high up in da aire.

"SORYY MAVAN I WAS JUST TUNING MY BROOMSTIICK" bort said as he shot up into the sky.

Bort and Mavan practised qadditch for an hour. Theyy were really good at it alredy so they showed off with cool flips and dives and stuff. BORT was the captian of the griffindoor team and mavan was the captan of the slitherin team. Even tho they played agenst echother they were reallly good bros so they didnt fite over it and they practised together becuz that way the games were more exciting. Usally girls and jelous boys came to te quditch feld to watch them practice but it was rainig so they werentt there today. Bort wouldve been disapointed, but now he didnt care becuz non of those other girls got him like Lophie did. Bohrt was so disdracted by Lophe that hge amost crashed in2 one of the goals but he doged at the last minute.

"Pew that was a close one!" Bort said dashingly. 2 celebrate he did a double backflip thru the goal. Mavan looked impressd and clapped a little.

Sudeenly, Bort herd an annoying sound. "What the fuck it that?" Mavan snarked. "I dont think were alone anymore Mavan" bort said. He looked down and saw….the same preppy griffindoor from this mornig! He had his broom and was wit a bunch of other preps and som e of the huffelpuffds who ran away from the litenig earlier.

"BORT MY NAME IS CHADWICK AND IM HERE TO FITE YOU ND MAVAN FOR THE FIELD!" Chadwick yelld dumbly. "U'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WIT THE ENEMY AND U ARE A DISGRACE TO GRIFFINDOOR!" the other preps stupidly grunted in agreement and the huffelpoffs nodded all cowardly.

"Ugh this loser again" Mavan groined. Chadwick and da preps started to fly up to him to attack but Mavan flew relly fast over them and started shotting fireballs from his wand. The preps robes caut fire (it was magic fire so it didnt go out even in the rain) and they started flailing around and screming. The huffelpufs stearted crying and retreaded. Mavan laughed at them.

"THIS ISTN OVER POTTER" chaddwick yelled vengefully. "ILL GET U FOR THIS! NOBODY BURNS THE NEW VICE CAPTAN OF QUDITCH WITHOUT CONCEQUENCES"

"Technically i;m the one who burned you" Mavan said smartly. He looked bored becuz beating chadwicke was really easy. "Wait wat makes u think im gunna make u vice captain?" bort asked.

Chaddwisck sneered wickedly. "Oh, UR not gonna make me vice captan. But u wont BE da captain anymore." he said sinsterly. "Soon, the new captain of the grifffindoor quiddich team will be….KEDROS!" he cackled. Bort roared a werewolf roar and shot one of the litening bolts at him with his wand. It hit Chaddweick and he stopped laufghing and fell 2 tje ground.

"Do u know who Kedros is?" Bort asked Mavan.

"Idk probably some prep loser, or his boyfirend" Mavan sed dismissivley. Bord snickered.

All of a sudden, Bort herd clapping from the stands. He turned and looked at the clappung. IT turns out a girl DID come to watch Hort practice...and the girl was Lophie!

AN: FANGZ FOR READING!1 and before u complain that Bort killed someone I TOLD U that da story was gunna get drarker so NO COMPLSINING! Befor u reivew make usre ur mature enuf to be reading this story becuz more dark and adult stuf is gonna hapen to ppl and i dont want 2 have anohter incident liek the 1 with mavna trollling bort and ppl thinking hes actully gay. STAY COOL GOFFCIK PEEPS!


End file.
